Segunda Chance
by Naru-L
Summary: AU. Viver ilicitamente nunca foi problema, até que Kenshin tentou mudar. Tarde demais. Pedir por uma segunda chance? Há! Reviver o passado nunca é tão fácil quanto imaginamos.
1. Parte I

**Segunda Chance**

**Parte I**

**

* * *

  
Disclaimer – **Não me pertencem, mas é tão divertido brincar com eles... Hum... Talvez eles não concordem com isso...

**Fanfic – **Naru L

**Dedicado – **AngelloreXx ( Limonada :P)

* * *

Uma figura esguia encolheu-se contra a parede, tentando esconder-se nas sombras, o coração batia acelerado em seu peito enquanto ouvia os estouros dos fogos no céu. Fechou os olhos, apertando a arma contra o peito, enquanto buscava uma maneira de escapar do local. Podia ouvir as vozes das pessoas a poucas quadras dali, os gritos animados com os fogos cada vez mais freqüentes explodindo no firmamento.

_'Ano novo...'_ Suspirou _' Em qualquer outra noite eu conseguiria escapar facilmente...'_

Abriu os olhos novamente, ouvindo o som de passos se aproximando. Colou as costas na parede, apontando a arma para o local do som e esperou. Se chegasse até a multidão conseguiria escapar... Chegar até o local combinado...

_'Tão perto...'_

Respirou fundo antes de deixar seu esconderijo e correr até outro nacho escuro. Outro som de explosão soou em seus ouvidos, acompanhado de um zumbido. Jogou-se na faixa escura, fechando os olhos quando fragmentos da parede voaram na direção de seu rosto.

_'Em qualquer outra noite eles seriam mais cuidadosos...'_ Mais algumas balas atingiram a parede as suas costas. Respirou fundo e atirou de volta quando os tiros do outro lado cessaram.

Um gemido de dor ecoou do outro lado e a ele sorriu. _'Menos um._' Aproveitando-se daquela pequena distração, afastou-se da parede e correu até o fim da rua, virando a direita e misturando-se a multidão. Escondeu a arma sob o casaco e continuou caminhando entre as pessoas que conversavam animadamente, alheias a sua pequena fuga.

Sorrisos, abraços, gritos e olhares cheios de esperança. Isso lhe trazia lembranças... Gostaria de poder aproveitar aquele momento. Sentir-se alegre e despreocupado ao invés de caminhando rapidamente, a mão sob o cabo da arma, olhando por cima do ombro a cada passo para certificar-se que não estava sendo seguido... Mas esse tipo de coisa não o incomodara por anos...

Considerava emocionante essa vida de perseguições, planos secretos e sempre estar a um passo de ser pego... A satisfação por sempre conseguir realizar um trabalho e fugir antes que alguém sequer percebesse sua presença era boa demais... Encorajadora demais... Viciante demais...

Até o dia em que a morte tocara seu ombro e lhe mostrara que havia muitas outras coisas que podiam lhe dar o mesmo sentimento e não dependiam da sorte. Nada melhor do que acordar em um insípido e silencioso quarto, tendo como trilha sonora o irritante _'bip'_ do monitor cardíaco, para fazer com que alguém realmente acordasse para a vida.

Claro que um par de olhos azuis, encarando-o preocupadamente, tinha parte do mérito. Sim, havia coisas mais excitantes na vida do que brincar com a morte.

Sorriu com as lembranças e apertou o passo, vencendo os poucos metros que o separavam do ponto de encontro. Saiu da rua principal onde o movimento era intenso, entrando no pequeno e estreito corredor que levava a entrada lateral. Estendeu a mão para a porta metálica e parou, arregalando os olhos ao sentir a ponta da adaga ser pressionada em suas costas.

Quando se tornara tão descuidado?

Inclinou a cabeça para frente, pensando em uma maneira de afastar o inimigo dali. Podia perder a vida em um confronto, mas não a mulher esperando sua chegada atrás daquela porta. Ela era a razão de abandonar tudo, o mundo de ritmo louco que conhecia para um totalmente novo e incerto...

Ignorando a lamina afundando delicadamente em sua pele deu alguns passos para trás.

- Seu molenga... – A voz feminina sussurrada em seu ouvido fez com que seu corpo estremecesse de alívio. – Alguém aponta uma arma para você e tudo que faz é parar?

- Kaoru... – Girou, segurando o pulso dela antes que pudesse se afastar. – Não acha que está tarde demais para uma garota estar andando sozinha por aí?

- Cansei de esperar sozinha em um galpão escuro enquanto todas essas pessoas se divertem aqui fora.

- O galpão escuro é **seguro**. – Ele falou calmamente, retirando a adaga das mãos delicadas.

- Mas você não está nele! – A garota retrucou, puxando a mão e cruzando os braços. – eu pensei que a vantagem de se ter um local seguro é ficar **dentro** dele.

- Coisa que você não está fazendo! – Colocou a adaga no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro e estendeu a mão para a garota que se afastou. Suspirou frustrado, lançando um olhar preocupado para as pessoas que passava na rua – Vamos discutir isso lá dentro.

Kaoru respirou fundo e passou por ele sem deixar que a tocasse, podia ver por sua postura que estava irritada. Não podia culpá-la por sentir-se isolada do mundo e tentar sair, se as posições estivessem trocadas faria o mesmo.

- Kenshin! – A garota chamou a alguns passos da porta - Você não vem?

- Claro. – Sorriu, lançando um ultimo olhar para a rua antes de segui-la. Aquela era a ultima noite em que teria que fugir de balas, pessoas mal encaradas, negociar com indivíduos de reputação mais duvidosa que a sua ou fazer mirabolantes planos. Esse pensamento era o suficiente para animá-lo – Precisa de ajuda com suas coisas?

Caminhou na escuridão quase completa até o local onde havia deixado a velha mochila com os poucos pertences que levaria enquanto esperava por uma resposta ou a aparição da garota. Estreitou os olhos depois de alguns minutos de completo silêncio e jogando a mochila no ombro, caminhou para os fundos do galpão, a mão direita buscando pela arma inconscientemente.

- Kaoru? – Piscou quando as luzes se acenderam repentinamente.

- Kenshin!

O rapaz ruivo abriu os olhos depressa, arrependendo-se do fato ao sentir a luz ferir seus olhos novamente. Balançou a cabeça levemente e firmou sua atenção na figura delicada segura por um homem musculoso que agora tampava sua boca com uma das mãos.

Sentiu a própria mão segurar a arma com mais força quando outro homem sorriu zombeteiro em sua direção antes de levantar o braço e encostar o revolver na têmpora de Kaoru.

- O que acha que de fazermos um acordo? – Kenshin desviou os olhos da figura da garota com relutância e voltou-se para o dono da voz. – Você esquece esses delírios de '_vida honesta'_ e eu não mato sua garota... – Ele sorriu antes de completar. – Hoje.

O rapaz ruivo ficou parado em silencio, os olhos azuis levemente estreitados enquanto observava o outro homem. Devia ter esperado que algo do tipo acontecesse, fora tolice imaginar que conseguiria escapar tão rápida e simplesmente. Se fosse mais esperto nunca teria se envolvido com Hajime Saitou... Mas quem disse que fora esperto na juventude?

Os murmúrios abafados da garota fizeram-no voltar sua atenção para a figura delicada que, ignorando a arma apontada para sua cabeça, se debatia, tentando se soltar dos braços que a prendiam. Ficou os olhos nos dela e balançou a cabeça suavemente de um lado para o outro. Uma ordem sutil e clara para que ela parasse com aquilo.

- Quanto tempo vai me fazer esperar?

Kenshin continuou encarando a garota até que esta parasse de se mover, e só então virou-se novamente para o homem vestido com roupas caras. Analisou por alguns minutos a expressão fria, tentando descobrir se podia confiar em suas palavras.

- Solte-a e conversaremos sobre o assunto.

- Acha que fiquei estúpido com o passar do tempo? – O homem sorriu sem humor – No momento que você achar que ela está em segurança vai começar uma pequena batalha perdida, matar um dos dois idiotas antes de ser morto por mim.

- Sua intenção é matá-la... Mesmo que eu concorde em voltar. – Kaoru gritou algo que não passou de um som abafado e indistinto, mas isso não fez com que o rapaz desviasse a atenção do homem moreno a sua frente. – Não fiquei mais tolo trabalhando para você.

- Não, eu disse não vou matá-la se você prometer não fugir... – Deu um passo na direção do rapaz ruivo – Enquanto avalio se está me dizendo a verdade, terei prazer em cuidar da garota para você.

- Eu não... – Kenshin parou de falar quando um gemido masculino ecoou no galpão vazio. Virou-se na direção da dupla que segurava Kaoru e observou-a, congelado pelo terror, atingir o rapaz moreno entre as pernas e pegar a arma de suas mãos enquanto o outro caia de joelhos as suas costas.

_'Ela não pode ter feito isso...'_

- Ou esses dois são os seres mais incompetentes que eu já tive o desprazer de ter sob meu comando... – Saitou falou calmamente, apontando a arma que até aquele momento estivera sob o paletó e apontando a nuca de Kenshin – Ou, ao contrário do que eu pensava, você fez uma escolha decente.

- Solte ele! – A garota parou a poucos passos dos dois e apontou a arma para Saitou – Não vou deixar que me use apenas para obrigá-lo a obedecer você novamente!

_'Isso não pode estar acontecendo...'_

- Kaoru, pare com isso e saía daqui. – Kenshin falou, ignorando o cano frio deslizar por seu pescoço e parar no meio das costas – Pegue suas coisas e vá embora.

- O que? – A garota piscou, as mãos ainda segurando firmemente o revolver apontado para Saitou enquanto voltava sua atenção para Kenshin. – O que você disse?

- Foi bom enquanto durou... – Sorriu, dando de ombros, ignorando a expressão magoada que surgiu no rosto delicado – A brincadeira acabou, hora de voltar aos negócios... – Colocou o revolver na cintura , forçando-se a continuar a encará-la com a mesma expressão indiferente – Dê o fora.

Kaoru continuou em silêncio, as mãos delicadas tremendo, os olhos carregados de magoa pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

- Não vou deixar você sozinho. – Ela finalmente falou, a voz falhada enquanto firmava as mãos no revolver novamente. – Fale o que quiser, ainda não acabou.

_'Droga de garota teimosa'_

- Kaoru... – Kenshin começou novamente. Estreitou os olhos e quando sentiu a arma se afastar de suas costas, levou a mão até a própria arma e a apontou para o rosto da garota – Vá embora agora ou eu mesmo mato você.

A garota nem ao menos se moveu, sequer pareceu ouvir suas palavras, apenas deu mais um passo para frente e apontou sua arma para o peito de Saitou.

- Emocionante, mas uma grande perda de tempo. – Saitou falou lentamente, a voz cheia de desprezo. – Acho que vou matar os dois e terminar esse pequeno jogo de uma vez. – Kenshin fechou os olhos, condenando-se por sua burrice enquanto o homem a seu lado apontava a arma para Kaoru. – Vamos começar por ela.

Kenshin abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o choque nos olhos azuis a sua frente, sem outra alternativa, baixou a própria arma e em um mesmo movimento acertou as costelas de Saitou com o cotovelo e arrancando a arma de suas mãos antes de se colocar entre os dois, abraçando Kaoru.

- Sua grande estúpida. – Murmurou em seu ouvido – Devia ter fugido enquanto tinha chance.

- Não sem você. – Ela murmurou de volta. – Nunca sem você.

Kenshin a abraçou mais forte, as mãos ainda segurando as duas armas com firmeza. Desde que a conhecera não matara mais ninguém, uma pequena promessa que fizera a si mesmo já que havia recebido uma segunda chance, mas se quisessem sair dali com vida essa promessa teria que ser quebrada.

- Perdoe-me, Kaoru... – Soltou repentinamente e virou-se apontando o revolver para Saitou, os olhos brilhando com frieza ao notarem a expressão de desprezo do outro. – O jogo acabou. – Fez pontaria e fechou os olhos antes de apertar o gatilho.

O estampido pareceu um só a seus ouvidos, por isso estranhou que um gemido feminino acompanhasse o de Saitou. Abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo feminino pressionar-se as suas costas e o liquido quente e pegajoso ensopar suas roupas.

As armas escaparam de suas mãos, os braços ocupados em segurar a garota que apoiava-se em seu corpo e teria caído quando se virou para encará-la. Os olhos azuis, sempre cheios de vida, pareciam vazios e carregados de medo. As mãos fortes que até poucos minutos seguravam a arma com firmeza, agora agarram sua camisa de forma frágil e insegura.

- Kaoru? – Ela sorriu, um gemido abafado deixando seus lábios acompanhado de um filete de sangue, enquanto seus joelhos dobravam sem forças. – Não pode fazer isso, - Continuou, abraçando-a mais forte e deslizando para o chão junto com ela - temos planos, lembra?

- Acho... – Ela parou de falar, engasgando com as palavras, os lábios tingidos com o liquido rubro, antes que ela completasse em um murmúrio que mais parecia um gemido – Que vai ter... que realizá-los sozinho...

- Não! - Continuou observando o rosto delicado, sua mão pressionando o ferimento que continuava a sangrar independente de suas tentativas de estancá-lo. – Você vai ficar bem... Eu vou... – Passou um braço sob suas pernas, levantando-a do chão – Vou levar você ao hospital e... – Eu vou... – Parou de falar, quando não ouviu outro gemido de dor por tentar levantá-la. – Kaoru...

Baixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem com lágrimas pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta. Ela não podia estar morta...

- O chefe está morto?

Apenas agora o movimento de duas pessoas chegou a seus ouvidos, Os dois bandidos que antes seguravam Kaoru tinham se aproveitado de sua distração para matá-la. Sua culpa. Era tudo sua culpa.

- Eu acho que sim, não sinto pulsação...

Fechou os olhos com força, passando a mão pelo rosto para limpar as poucas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos. Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de Kaoru preenchê-lo misturado ao cheiro de sangue. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a abrir os olhos e tirou a arma das mãos delicadas, virando-se para a dupla que continuava ocupada demais com Saitou para prestarem atenção nele.

Ergueu-se lentamente, estranhando a dificuldade que suas pernas encontraram em mantê-lo em pé e atirou no homem musculoso que segurara Kaoru enquanto o outro apontava uma arma para sua cabeça.

Viu-o tombar para o lado, enquanto o outro voltava os olhos em sua direção.

- Você deviria estar morto. – O rapaz franzino murmurou, os olhos baixando para a grande mancha vermelha na altura da barriga de Kenshin. – Você—

Um segundo estampido ecoou no galpão, calando o rapaz para sempre. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as próprias pernas falharem na simples tarefa de sustentar seu corpo, a arma escapou de suas mãos e ele fechou os olhos novamente, a visão embaçada.

Levou as mãos ao próprio corpo, sentindo-as encharcarem-se com seu próprio sangue. Encostou-se a parede mais próxima, puxando o corpo sem vida de Kaoru para seu colo, um sorriso triste escapando de seus lábios, ao menos não teria que se preocupar em viver sozinho...

Abraçou-a mais forte, ignorando as pontadas de dor que o movimento causou. Afundou o rosto na massa de cabelos negros, aspirando o perfume de flores.

_'Não foi esse o final que imaginei para nós...'_

Sentiu as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, a dor em seu peito mil vezes pior que a dor ferimento, tornando impossível segurá-las por mais tempo.

_'É minha culpa... Minha culpa... Eu jurei não matar e matei... Jurei protegê-la e a deixei morrer...'_

Abraçou-a mais forte, cerrando as pálpebras quando elas se tornaram pesadas demais. A dor se intensificou, tornando o simples ato de respirar complicado demais.

_'Eu não devia ter deixado você se envolver comigo... Se eu tivesse uma chance... Se eu pudesse mudar tudo...'_

Inspirou uma ultima vez, sorrindo da própria tolice e encostou o queixo no ombro feminino,

_'Se ao menos eu tivesse uma chance...'_

_

* * *

_  
**_N.A. – Sem planos mirabolantes de assassinato da minha gentil pessoa, este não é o final._**

**_Resposta ao desafio do fórum Mundo dos fics._**

**_Naru_**


	2. Parte II

**Segunda Chance**

**Parte II**

* * *

Dor. 

O local onde a bala atingira parecia latejar mais forte agora, e isso o despertou. Apertou os olhos com força antes de abri-los, a luz intensa vindo de algum local a direita o cegou, e ele voltou a fechá-los.

Ouviu uma voz proferindo uma série de xingamentos, e demorou alguns minutos para compreender que a voz pastosa era sua. Efeito dos remédios provavelmente.

Levantou o braço direito, esfregando os olhos antes de abri-los, lentamente dessa vez. Piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a luminosidade e encarou o teto branco sem conseguir entender o que tinha acontecido.

Lembrava-se de pessoas o perseguindo, mas essa não seria a primeira vez... Troca de tiros, novamente um acontecimento rotineiro em sua vida... Lembrava-se do som dos tiros, do barulho das balas atingindo paredes... Gritos... Sangue... Lembrava-se de sentir dor e cair...

Ok, isso explicava a dor que sentia no ombro esquerdo. Cobriu os olhos com o braço direito enquanto fragmentos de cenas da noite anterior repetiam-se em sua mente como cenas de um filme. Troca de tiros com uma dupla de desconhecidos... Misturar-se a multidão... Encontrar com um homem poderoso que tinha prometido matá-lo se não fizesse algo...

Tinha algo faltando ali... Suspirou antes de abrir os olhos, podia se preocupar em lembrar dos detalhes depois. Não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir que precisava sair dali. Não conseguia se lembrar a razão de estar sendo perseguido, mas permanecer em um hospital, deitado em uma cama sem nenhuma arma para se proteger era informação suficiente para que ele começasse a se mover.

Virou a cabeça procurando pelas roupas que usara na noite anterior sem sucesso. Fechou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente. _'É claro que se estive envolvido em um tiroteio, não deve ter sobrado muito de minhas roupas...'_

Respirou fundo antes de sentar-se na cama. A dor tornou-se quase insuportável e por pouco ele não se deixou cair novamente no colchão. Apertou os lençóis, respirando fundo algumas vezes, esperando que a dor diminuísse antes de analisar o quarto com cuidado.

Havia outra cama ao lado da sua, vazia no momento, uma inconfortável cadeira, também vazia, dividia o espaço. Observou as costas da cadeira em silêncio... Era obvio que ninguém viria visitá-lo... Então porque a visão daquele simples objeto parecera despertar algo em seu peito?

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e estendeu a mão para a jaqueta marrom de aparência macia que jazia sob as costas da cadeira. Arrancou a agulha de soro em seu braço e jogou a peça nas costas, sentindo o peso de maneira familiar. Só podia pensar que os remédios estavam ficando mais fortes... Ou tinha batido a cabeça em algum lugar na noite anterior o que o estava fazendo delirar.

Levantou da cama lentamente, testando se a as pernas suportavam o peso de seu corpo. Não podia haver humilhação maior do que cair enquanto tentava fugir. Apoiou a mão nas costas da cadeira e seu olhar caiu na pequena mochila no assento.

Kenshin parou, os olhos fixos na mochila entreaberta. Novamente aquela sensação de algo apertando seu peito... Não, dessa vez era como se um punhal afiado atingisse seu coração. Fechou os olhos, tentando livrar-se daquela sensação que paralisava seus músculos, impedindo-o de se mover e a visão de um par de orbes azuis apareceu a sua frente.

O som de passos aproximando-se do quarto o despertou, ignorando o aperto em seu peito, terminou de abrir a mochila e puxou um par de calças de dentro, vestindo-a o mais rápido que o ferimento permitiu.

Caminhou na direção da porta, cada passo fazendo aquela incomoda sensação piorar. Podia sentir a cabeça latejando... Uma espécie de voz murmurando em seus ouvidos que alguma coisa estava errada Balançou a cabeça, tentando calar aquela voz insistente e irritante, e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

- Acho que estarei segura sozinha, Soujiro... Por mais perigoso que você acredite que aquele cara seja, você tem que entender que ele está desacordado!

Kenshin piscou, a mão apertando a maçaneta com mais força ao senti-la girar sozinha. Ignorando a dor no ombro esquerdo, enfiou a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta, retirando uma pequena adaga. Encarou-a confusa, sem entender como poderia saber que a encontraria ali.

- Certo, ficarei na porta.

- Eu já disse que não é necessário! – A voz feminina soou impaciente e o som distinto de um tapa pode ser ouvido. – Tire sua mão daí, eu já disse que posso me virar sozinha!

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar...

Kenshin deu um passo para trás, quando a porta abriu de uma vez, inconscientemente baixou a mão que segurava a adaga e encarou assustado a garota morena que, usara o peso do corpo para conseguir _'desemperrar'_ a porta, caia em sua direção.

- Kaoru? – O nome escapou de seus lábios e a garota o encarou assustada.

- Como você...?

Rápido demais para que ele conseguisse ter alguma reação, sentiu, mais do que viu, o corpo delicado ser empurrado na direção do seu. Um gemido abafado soou contra seu peito e ele arregalou os olhos ao sentir a adaga afundar no ventre da garota.

Kenshin abraçou a garota que não emitiu nenhum protesto, apenas apoiou-se em seu peito. Uma outra sombra surgiu no vão da porta, trajando o uniforme característico de segurança.

- Senhorita Kaoru! – A voz quase infantil despertou Kenshin que voltou sua atenção ao rapaz bem a tempo de vê-lo retirar a arma do coldre e apontá-la em sua direção. – Solte ela!

- Eu não...

- Kenshin...

O rapaz ruivo parou de falar, baixando a cabeça para a garota em seus braços, buscando um sinal de que ela havia realmente dito seu nome... Que não fora apenas uma peça de sua imaginação.

Segurou-a com mais força, ouvindo um gemido mais alto em protesto, ignorando as palavras do segurança, ergueu a mão que segurava a adaga e tocou os cabelos negros delicadamente.

E antes que tivesse a chance de esclarecer algo, ou simplesmente registrar o que estava acontecendo ouviu o estampido do revolver, seguido por um clarão, antes que tudo se tornasse escuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Incomoda-se de compartilhar comigo a razão por estar me encarando dessa forma?_

_- Você matou o cara..._

_- Tecnicamente, não fui eu quem o matou._

_- Duas vezes seguidas!_

_- Já disse que não matei ninguém!_

_- Eu sei que anda entediada, mas não é razão para ficar abusando de seus poderes e matando o cara assim..._

_- Cale a boca ou mato você da próxima vez!_

_-..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenshin abriu os olhos confuso, olhou em volta sem conseguir entender o que estava fazendo naquele telhado. Apertou o revolver com força e levantou, olhando em volta.

- Kenshin! – A voz autoritária chamando seu nome foi o suficiente para que ele se abaixasse novamente. – O que diabo acha que está fazendo?

- Apreciando a vista? – Encolheu-se contra a parede quando balas passaram voando sobre sua cabeça.

- Faça isso encolhido se não quiser morrer!

O rapaz ruivo concordou com um aceno e continuou abaixado contra a pequena mureta. Segurou a arma com mais força e fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar como tinha chegado até aquele local.

Não se lembrava de nenhum roubo combinado para aquela noite, fazia meses que não se envolvia em nada escuso por causa de Kaoru...

_'Kaoru!' _Era isso que estava errado ali, não devia estar participando de nenhum plano suicida e sim fugindo dos comparsas para se encontrar com Kaoru.

Abriu os olhos, erguendo-se novamente, esquecendo do aviso de não levantar se não quisesse ser morto.

- Se abaixa, idiota! - O mesmo homem falou novamente, jogando algo em sua direção – Eu sei que você é naturalmente estúpido, mas hoje...

Kenshin piscou ao sentir o impacto da bala em seu peito. Abriu a boca, sem produzir nenhum som e deu um passo para trás. Ouviu o som de mais alguns tiros enquanto procurava se equilibrar. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando mais duas balas atingiram seu corpo impulsionando-o para trás.

Sua única reação foi abrir os braços enquanto despencava do telhado. A arma escapou de suas mãos e ele fechou os olhos, pouco antes de atingir o chão de concreto, pensando que nunca as palavras de Hiko pareceram tão verdadeiras... Era realmente estúpido para morrer desse modo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Megumi..._

_- Cala a boca! Eu sei o que estou fazendo._

_- Você matou ele de novo!_

_- Quer parar de falar que eu matei o cara?_

_- Ok... Como você chama o que acabou de acontecer?_

_- Acidente de percurso._

_-..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Kenshin?

O rapaz ruivo piscou, baixando os olhos para a garota que o encarava curiosa. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo uma leve tontura. Sorriu com a mão delicada tocando seu braço e esforçou-se para continuar com a expressão neutra no rosto.

- Sim?

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, estou esperando a resposta.

- Pergunta? – Ele repetiu tentando ganhar tempo, enquanto continuava a caminhar ao lado da garota.

- Você está estranho, tem certeza que podia ter saído do hospital? – Kaoru perguntou, colocando a mão na bolsa a procura da chave. – Estava falante até poucos minutos atrás e de repente parou no meio da rua e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar...

- Homens não desmaiam. – Falou calmamente, parando na frente da porta.

- Idiota. – Ela murmurou, girando os olhos com um suspiro. – _'Homens não desmaiam.' _– Ela repetiu, forçando a voz a ficar mais grave. – Claro, claro... Mais alguns minutos e dirá que não sentem dor também.

- Kaoru... Qual era a pergunta? - A garota abriu a porta em silencio, ignorando-o por alguns minutos. Ele suspirou, tentando ignorar o inicio de dor de cabeça que estava sentindo – Kaoru? – Observou-a destrancar a porta calmamente antes de virar-se em sua direção novamente.

- Perguntei a razão de me acompanhar até aqui. – Kaoru encostou-se na parede e esperou pela resposta por alguns minutos sem sucesso. Suspirou desanimada e virou-se – Esqueça, tenho um dia cheio amanhã... Tenho que organizar as coisas para o funeral – Apoiou a mão na maçaneta e começou a empurrar a porta quando sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua. – Resolveu responder?

- Não é seguro ficar sozinha.

- Bobagem. – Ela forçou um sorriso, ignorando o rubor que tingia suas faces. – O que poderia acontecer em—

- Você é mesmo inocente... – Ele começou lentamente – Não percebe que os mesmos homens que mataram seu pai podem vir atrás de você?

- Deixe de tolices, Kenshin. – Kaoru puxou a mão, libertando-se do toque dele – Ele morreu antes de completar a investigação, não há razão para virem atrás de mim. – Empurrou-o gentilmente – Agora vá embora, está me deixando nervosa.

- Pensa que não sei o que anda fazendo? – Colocou a mão no ombro delicado, sentindo a tensão dos músculos sob sua palma. – Xeretando por aí para encontrar o culpado?

- Você está delirando.

- Não sobrevivi por vinte cinco anos nessa vida sendo idiota, Kaoru... – Aumentou a pressão no ombro da garota, forçando-a a virar-se para encará-lo – E se eu notei, os culpados também... Agora deixe de ser teimosa e vamos para um lugar seguro.

- Não tenho certeza se ficar com você seja um _lugar seguro_.

Kenshin piscou, as palavras dela parecendo estranhamente familiares. Observou o olhar determinado e baixou a mão, desviando o rosto. Talvez fosse melhor se afastasse-se dela... Forçá-la a viver a seu lado, sempre fugindo não era a mais brilhante das idéias... Talvez fosse até mais perigoso do que deixá-la enfrentar seus problemas sozinha.

- Faça como quiser. – Deu meia volta, começando a se afastar pelo corredor estreito, secretamente desejando que ela o chamasse de volta ou o seguisse, mas nada aconteceu. Apenas o som da porta do apartamento abrindo e fechando enquanto ele atingia a escada e descia o primeiro degrau.

- Não! Me solte!

Ele parou, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito ao ouvir os gritos da garota e antes mesmo que se desse conta estava correndo na direção contrária a que tinha feito a poucos minutos, abrindo a porta com um chute e entrando no apartamento escuro.

Caminhou cuidadosamente, na direção dos sons abafados de duas pessoas lutando. Parou em frente a porta do que deveria ser um quarto e esperou, sua mão automaticamente buscando pelo revolver em sua cintura. Respirou fundo antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta e congelou ao ouvir o som de algo quebrando, seguido por um gemido de dor.

Abriu a porta, e entrou rapidamente. Os olhos buscando freneticamente identificar os ocupantes, não queria acabar ferindo Kaoru acidentalmente. Deu maisum passo, tropeçando na figura desacordada no chão e sem conseguir reconhecê-la, começou a abaixar-se.

- Kao... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta ao sentir a lamina afiada afundar em suas costas. Arregalou os olhos, girando o corpo rapidamente e atirando na pessoa que o atingira. O grito feminino o alertou tarde demais para o que tinha feito. Caiu de joelhos, ouvindo-a murmurar seu nome antes de perder a consciência.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Sua maluca sádica, o que acha que está fazendo?_

_- Você está começando a me irritar, Sano... Eu não estou fazendo nada!_

_- Você matou o cara de novo!_

_- Pare com isso, eu não matei ninguém!_

_- Não entendo como mais pode chamar o que está fazendo._

_- Diversão?_

_- Então está fazendo de propósito!_

_- Claro que não!_

_- Mas está achando divertido ver os dois morrendo vezes sem conta._

_- Não posso negar que sim..._

_- Sádica!_

_- Desocupado!_

_- Assassina!_

_- Idiota! Eu já disse que não estou matando ninguém!_

_-Apenas brincando com o tempo de modo indevido._

_-..._

_- Admita! Está errando de propósito!_

_- Ok,ok... Pode ser que eu tenha achado divertido da primeira vez e... Hum... Ah, Sano! Não tem nada melhor para fazer!_

_- Faça direito ou vamos nos meter em encrenca._

_- Tenho uma novidade para você... Já nos metemos..._

_- Sano! Megumi! O que diabo acham que estão fazendo?_

_- Droga! Ele vai nos matar!_

_- Deixa de ser covarde... É só fazer direito dessa vez._

_-..._

_- O quê? Prefere desistir?_

_- Estamos mortos..._

_- Tecnicamente nunca estivemos realmente vivos._

_- SANO!_

_- Vai logo, Megumi!_

_- Primeiro quer me parar... Agora quer que eu vá mais rápido... Idiota indeciso._

_- MEGUMI!_

_-..._

_- Droga, acho que realmente exagerei dessa vez..._

_

* * *

_

**_N.A. – Devo dizer que essa parte não estava nos planos originais, mas quando eu vi estava ficando tudo muito sério e... Achei que seria legal fazer algo para descontrair um pouco._**

**_Não tenho certeza ainda, mas no máximo mais uns dois capítulos para acabar._**

**_Obrigada as reviews. Espero que gostem dessa parte também._**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


	3. Parte III

**Segunda Chance**

**Parte III**

**

* * *

**

**_Não é o final ainda. _**

**_Nota e review no live journal_**

* * *

Dor. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ele sentiu ao voltar a consciência. Nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida. Sempre pensara que ao acordar no outro mundo não haveria mais dor, tristeza ou desilusão... Pelo visto estava errado. O paraíso era uma tremenda propaganda enganosa... Ou talvez estivesse no inferno... Não podia reclamar, merecia qualquer castigo que viesse a receber por seus crimes.

Tentou abrir os olhos para observar sua _'nova morada' _e teve que fechá-los novamente. Aquilo era muito claro para ser inferno... Ou talvez fosse apenas mais uma forma de tortura...

Torceu o nariz para o cheiro forte de desinfetante e então ouviu aquele horrível e monótono 'bip' do monitor cardíaco. A dor aumentou ao perceber finalmente o que tinha acontecido, contrariando todas as chances, ele sobrevivera. Então aquilo era realmente o inferno, continuar a viver sem Kaoru... Depois de causar sua morte... Não podia ter outro significado.

Abriu os olhos novamente, devagar e piscando algumas vezes até que se acostumasse com a claridade do quarto. Encarou o teto branco e insípido, amaldiçoando-se pelo que tinha causado e imaginando se teria forças o suficiente para levantar da cama e se atirar pela janela...

- Você parece realmente miserável.

- Obrigado, tudo que um doente precisa ouvir assim que acorda é o quanto sua aparência é ruim. – As palavras deixaram seus lábios automaticamente, antes que seu cérebro pudesse registrar realmente as palavras. Fechou os olhos, tentando desencorajar a conversa com aquela mulher irritante.

- Ora, vamos... Não diga que magoei seus sentimentos! – A voz soou divertida e estranhamente familiar. – Eu estava aqui quando trouxeram você ontem... Baleado... Não está tentando me fazer sentir pena de você para me assaltar assim que ficar bom, está?

- Não, só quero que cale a boca e me deixe em paz. – As palavras escaparam automaticamente de seus lábios novamente... A conversa parecendo mais familiar a cada segundo.

- Quanto mau humor! – A garota riu. Um riso delicado, leve e conhecido... Dolorosamente conhecido.

Kenshin abriu os olhos novamente, virando a cabeça para a desconhecida sentada a uma cama de distancia.

- Se você estivesse sentindo a mesma dor que eu estou no momento não acharia tão estranho... – Sentiu sua voz falhar ao reconhecer a figura sentada ali. Uma garota com longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, incríveis olhos azuis emoldurados por longos cílios e sobrancelhas perfeitas. – Isso não é possível! – Ignorando a dor do ferimento, sentou na cama em um só movimento. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente ao sentir as pontadas no ombro aumentarem de intensidade. – Mas que droga! – Deitou novamente, a mão esquerda voando para segurar o ombro direito e... E foi então que percebeu.

Não havia sido baleado no ombro na noite anterior. Lembrava com perfeição das pontadas conhecidas de dor no abdômen... As mãos tocando o tecido encharcado de sangue...

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – A voz estava mais perto dessa vez, voltou a abrir os olhos e encarou a garota em silencio pela primeira vez. – Aposto como abriu os pontos, idiota... – Ela tocou seu rosto, as mesmas mãos delicadas e macias contra sua pele, o mesmo sorriso inocente... – Fique aqui, vou chamar a enfermeira. - E antes que seu cérebro tivesse a chance de processar alguma informação ela se afastou e saiu do quarto.

Kenshin fechou os olhos novamente enquanto buscava por alguma explicação plausível para o que estava acontecendo. Não havia sido baleado uma segunda vez ou sentiria... ou teria tido dificuldade em mover o braço... _'Não! Não! Não!' _Uma única bala o atingira e com certeza não fora no ombro... A única vez que tivera tal ferimento fora... Abriu os olhos, em choque... Quando conhecera Kaoru!

'_Não... Impossível... Isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo...'_

E foi dessa maneira, os olhos abertos em choque, fixos no teto sem realmente enxergá-lo, balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis, que a enfermeira o encontrou quando voltou acompanhada de Kaoru. Pode vê-las debruçarem-se sobre a cama, seus lábios se movendo enquanto a enfermeira balançava a mão a frente de seus olhos, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas estava ocupado demais tentando entender o que estava acontecendo para esboçar alguma reação.

Fechou os olhos apenas para abri-los novamente quando sentiu a picada da agulha em seu braço. Piscou, observando os olhos azuis cheios de preocupação.

- Kaoru...

A garota piscou confusa ao ouvi-lo. Abriu a boca para perguntar como ele sabia seu nome e o viu os olhos claros fecharem-se lentamente. Deixou-se cair na cadeira, sua atenção fixa no rapaz adormecido.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Claro que sim. – A enfermeira respondeu com um sorriso. – Apenas não deveria ter se levantado... Garoto teimoso.

- Ele disse meu nome... Como poderia saber?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Ei!_

_- O que foi agora, Sano?_

_- Por que ele não lembra dos seus... 'Enganos'?_

_- Irrelevante para a situação._

_- Mas ele..._

_- Ele não precisa lembrar, ok?_

_- Não faz sentido ele lembrar apenas de uma..._

_- Cala a boca, Sano! Ele apenas não lembra, ok?_

_- Não faz sentido..._

_- E depois eu sou a sádica..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenshin abriu os olhos lentamente para o quarto irritantemente silencioso. Podia ouvir as vozes quase sussurradas no corredor, os passos leves sobre o assoalho... O maldito e insistente **'bip'** do monitor cardíaco... Odiosos sons que haviam se tornado familiares depois de alguns dias naquela _'prisão'_.

- Está acordado?

O rapaz quase gemeu ao ouvir a conhecida voz feminina soar no quarto escuro. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, esperando que ela parasse de falar. Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que eram apenas fragmentos nos primeiros momentos em que acordara, agora encaixavam-se, tornando-se um doloroso quebra-cabeça de uma vida que não existia.

'_Por quê?'_

- Eu sei que está acordado. – Kaoru continuou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Se não quer conversar é só dizer.

- Não quero conversar. – As palavras escaparam, como vinha acontecendo desde o momento que acordara naquele maldito quarto, e ele xingou a si mesmo mentalmente por sua estupidez.

- Eu sabia que estava acordado!

Kenshin quase sorriu, a voz feminina transmitia alegria por tê-lo pego desprevenido mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos lentamente, mordendo o lábio para conter as palavras que ameaçavam escapar e encarou o teto em silêncio, sabia que ela continuaria a falar.

- Como se sente?

- Maravilhosamente bem.

- Sério?

- ... – Por que ela ao menos não podia parecer diferente. Seria tão mais fácil se os olhos azuis o encarassem com medo, raiva... Ou qualquer outra coisa além de curiosidade.

- O gato comeu sua língua?

- Você é irritante. – Ele respondeu finalmente. Tentou virar na cama e piscou confuso ao perceber algo prendendo seu torso ao colchão. – O que diabo...?

- A médica achou melhor prender você na cama... – A garota falou divertida, estendendo a mão para o interruptor que ligava o abajur ao lado da cama. – Depois da terceira vez que tentou fugir...

- Não tentei fugir. – Kenshin falou entre dentes, encarando a tira de couro que o prendia a cama.

- Não devia ter tentado levantar a cada vez que acordou.

- Parece que não tenho outra opção agora.

- Você parece uma criança mimada que está de castigo. – Ela riu, virando-se para encará-lo. – Podia ter saído daqui se não –

- Você consegue ficar calada por mais que dois segundos? – Ele a cortou, fechando os olhos para não ver a expressão magoada que surgira no rosto delicado. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

-...

Kenshin abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para observá-la. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber a expressão determinada da garota, encarando-o com os lábios cerrados.

- O que foi agora?

-...

- Não podia parar de falar a um minuto atrás e agora—

- Você disse que eu devia calar a boca. – Kaoru falou calmamente.

- Não quando estou falando com você!

- Não especificou os termos.

Encararam-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se travassem uma pequena batalha por controle. Kenshin suspirou, virando o rosto para a direção oposta.

- Escute... Não é muito agradável acordar e ser bombardeado com perguntas quando seu cérebro nem ao menos está funcionando corretamente.

- Está tentando me fazer sentir culpada? – Kaoru afastou-se da janela, caminhando calmamente até a cadeira entre as duas camas. – Seu cérebro estaria mais desperto se não insistisse em tentar fugir a cada vez que abre os olhos.

- Eu não estou tentando fugir!

- Não me surpreende que não consiga pensar direito, com todo o calmante que vi aplicarem em você—

- Está falando sem parar novamente, Kaoru.

- Como diabo sabe meu nome?

'_Droga!'_ Fechou os olhos tentando organizar os pensamentos, sentindo o olhar inquisidor sobre si. Aquele tipo de discussão parecia tão familiar que acabara esquecendo que não tinham trocado mais que meia dúzia de frases... Antes que ele levantasse da cama e fosse atacado por um grupo de enfermeiras com agulhas e...

- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- Ouvi alguém chama-la assim... – Ele começou lentamente – Infelizmente não ouvi o sobrenome. – Forçou-se a continuar com a expressão impassível no rosto enquanto esperava pelo que ela diria a seguir.

- Deve ter ouvido meu pai... – Ela começou, a voz falhando ao pronunciar ultima palavra..

Kenshin voltou sua atenção a garota sentada a seu lado, lançando um rápido olhar para a cama vazia. Koshijirou Kamiya não poderia estar morto... Ainda. Kaoru estava ali a seu lado e não percorrendo lugares de reputação duvidosa em busca de informação daqueles que haviam traído seu pai.

'_Eu não estive acordado para falar demais sobre coisas que ela nem desconfia existir...'_ Sim, Kaoru sempre o fazia falar demais em uma tentativa de se livrar dos inconfortáveis silêncios entre os dois...

- Ei! – Kenshin piscou em surpresa ao perceber a mão delicada balançando a frente de seus olhos. – Você não morreu, não é?

- Não, não morri. – _'Embora desejasse estar morto...'_

- Olha, por que você não—

A garota parou de falar no momento que a porta se abriu revelando a enfermeira. Kaoru levantou de um pulo, esquecendo-se completamente do rapaz ruivo, os olhos presos no rosto da mulher trajada de branco.

- Meu pai... A operação...

- O médico quer falar com você, Senhorita Kamiya.

- Ele está bem, não está? – Karou perguntou enquanto ignorava o rapaz observando-a deixar o quarto.

Kenshin suspirou no momento que a porta se fechou deixando-o no mais completo silencio. Graças a suas reações impensadas a cada vez que acordara não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde o primeiro dia.

Fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar aqueles minutos de consciência para tentar colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Tudo o que tinha certeza era que por algum motivo desconhecido voltara ao momento que conhecera Kaoru...

Aquele quarto era uma espécie de tortura, o perfume da garota estava impregnado no ar, impedindo-o de se concentrar mesmo sem sua voz constantemente chamando sua atenção... Fazendo-o se lembrar da ultima vez que a tivera em seus braços, o corpo delicado coberto de sangue, a voz murmurando palavras de conforto, o silencio... Seu ultimo pedido tolo antes de perder a consciência...

'**_Eu não devia ter deixado você se envolver comigo... Se eu tivesse uma chance... Se eu pudesse mudar tudo... Se ao menos eu tivesse uma chance...'_**

Abriu os olhos de repente, tentando inutilmente sentar-se novamente. Gemeu, com a dor que trespassou seu corpo quando a faixa o segurou no mesmo lugar.

'_Eu tenho essa chance agora'_

Estava ali, no momento em que conhecera Kaoru, sem que ela tivesse se aproximado demais. Podia começar a tratá-la com indiferença, concentrar-se em melhorar e sair daquele hospital sem um segundo olhar sobre o ombro para o que estava deixando para trás. Tudo o que restaria... Seriam seus sentimentos. Lembranças que agora não passavam de simples sonhos.

'_A única pessoa que vai se magoar sou eu'_

Fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se verdadeiramente cansado. Uma pequena parte sua não queria esquecê-la... Não queria abrir mão daqueles momentos que haviam passado juntos... Não queria viver sozinho sem a chance de tocá-la, deixá-la transformar seu mundo sombrio em algo luminoso novamente... Não queria deixá-la viver sozinha até encontrar um outro homem...

'_Egoísta. Sempre egoísta demais para pensar nos outros antes de si mesmo.'_ Suspirou desanimado, ajeitando-se no pouco espaço que tinha. Fora assim que se envolvera com Kaoru, vira na garota a companheira perfeita, não porque não tivesse defeitos, mas porque parecia compreender tão bem os seus. Depois de tantos anos sozinho, finalmente ter alguém que o seguia sem lembrá-lo constantemente como era inútil por ainda estar naquela vida...

Sim, fora egoísta por pensar apenas em si mesmo. Em suas necessidades. Presunçoso por pensar que nada poderia atingi-lo. Ninguém seria melhor do que ele ou o venceria. Estúpido demais por pensar que poderia protegê-la.

- Acho que pedi por isso. – Murmurou, virando o rosto para a porta quando ela se abriu repentinamente, e a garota entrou. Tentou encontrar algum traço de tristeza ou lágrimas no rosto delicado, mas ela parecia normal. – Você está bem?

- Claro, melhor impossível.

Kenshin observou-a em silencio, notando a palidez no rosto dela, os dedos delicados tamborilando o batente da janela enquanto ela parecia olhar para o vazio como se não houvesse nada mais interessante no mundo.

- Não parece bem.

- Houve complicações na cirurgia do meu pai.

Kenshin fechou os olhos, suspirando. Ali estava sua chance de agir com indiferença e deixar que a garota o julgasse um mau caráter. Não seria difícil, ela sabia a razão por ele estar ali...

O soluço baixo, revelando o choro contido chamou sua atenção e ele soube que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquele momento. Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando-a com pesar. _'E aqui vamos nós novamente'_

- Quer conversar?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Estúpido! – Sano gritou para a cena passando diante de seus olhos. – Afaste-se dela!_

_- Sabe que ele não pode te ouvir, certo? – Megumi arqueou uma sobrancelha para o rapaz que continuava murmurando xingamentos para o casal naquela espécie de nevoa por onde vinham obsercando os acontecimentos._

_- Você é a culpada!_

_- Eu? – A garota cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. – Pelo que?_

_- Ser sádica! Está se divertindo deixando que eles se matem._

_- Bobagem... Você ouviu o que ELE disse._

_- Essa é sua ultima chance._

_- Pior, é nossa ultima chance._

_- Então dependemos do que esse cara fizer?_

_- Você sabe que ele tem boas intenções._

_- Preciso dizer para onde as pessoas de boas intenções acabam?_

_- O mesmo lugar que nós se ele morrer novamente._

_- Não agüento mais ver isso._

_- Que tal avançar um pouco?_

_- Isso não é um filme, Megumi._

_- Se eu posso voltar o tempo, posso avançá-lo também._

_- Você nunca ouve! – Sano resmungou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – Não estaríamos sendo ameaçados se você não achasse que pode brincar desse modo!_

_- Atendi um pedido._

_- Nunca ouviu falar de regras? _

_-..._

_- Nunca atenda a pedidos dos humanos!_

_- Sano?_

_- Que?_

_- Cale a boca!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenshin observava a casa modesta do outro lado da rua em silencio. Fechou o casaco, cruzando os braços enquanto movia-se desconfortável dentro do carro.

Falhara miseravelmente em cortar relações com a garota, especialmente quando o pai dela viera a falecer, mas ao menos mantivera a boca fechada para os detalhes que ela não precisava saber... Especialmente se quisesse continuar viva.

- Ei, você! – Kenshin pulou, encarando a janela do carro. A garota sorriu, fazendo sinal para que abaixasse o vidro. – Você é péssimo nisso, sabia?

- Péssimo em que? – O rapaz perguntou, ainda confuso.

- Está me seguindo há pelo menos dois dias. – Ela falou divertida, endireitando o corpo. – Sim, eu vi você uma dúzia de vezes em todos os lugares em que fui.

- Coincidência.

- Certo. – A garota cruzou os braços, encarando-o – É coincidência você estar parado dentro do carro, em uma das noites mais frias do ano, vigiando minha casa?

- Você é esperta demais...

- A gente aprende algumas coisas sendo filha de um policial. – A garota falou, abrindo a porta do carro. – Foi descoberto, agora venha jantar comigo.

- Seu pai não lhe ensinou a não convidar estranhos para dentro de casa?

- Talvez, nunca tive talento para vitima indefesa. – Esperou que ele saísse do automóvel – Prefiro ser o caçador, não a chapeuzinho.

- Metáfora estranha.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo atirar em você. – A garota continuou sorrindo enquanto caminhavam na direção da casa. – A menos que você tenha engolido alguma vovozinha.

- Você é estranha.

- Eu sei.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Por que?_

_- Hum?_

_- Por que ele aceitou entrar? – Sano choramingou – Esse cara é muito burro, está repetindo todos os erros._

_- Está mesmo?_

_- Oh, não! Você tem algum plano estranho para eles!_

_- Tenho?_

_- Vai fazer os dois morrerem! – Sano levantou de um pulo, apontando um dedo para a garota - Sua maluca sádica!_

_- O que você acha que tem que acontecer, Sano querido? – Megumi perguntou calmamente, aquele sorriso perigoso curvando seus lábios._

_- O idiota tem que se afastar da garota._

_- Errado! – Megumi sorriu, cruzando os braços despreocupadamente. – Ele tem que entender onde foi que errou._

_- Ele errou ao se aproximar dela!_

_- Não, ele errou ao escolher o mundo que desejava._

_- Não estou entendendo, Megumi._

_- Vai entender. – Ela sorriu, observando a cena que passava diante de seus olhos. – Vai entender quando tudo terminar._


End file.
